


兔子养成记番外集

by catfloat



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, Futa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfloat/pseuds/catfloat
Summary: ABO 原设/futa兔攻maybe a little OOC





	1. 新婚夜

莫寒终于和吴哲晗结婚了。  
莫寒选了视野开阔，坐拥无敌海景的独栋别野。  
结婚当晚，在莫寒的保护下吴哲晗几乎没喝多少酒，莫寒都帮她顶了。  
吴哲晗扶着脚步有些浮的莫寒走进二楼的卧室。  
莫寒一碰到床就倒下去了，吴哲晗去浴室拿了湿毛巾帮她擦脸，顺便把她的领带和衬衣上两颗钮扣解开了。  
“笨蛋，以后不许喝那么多了。”她趴在莫寒心口用手指戳了戳那红红的脸蛋。  
“遵命。”莫寒合着眼睛摸索着把吴哲晗的手放在唇边亲吻。  
吴哲晗撑起身体，揉了揉她的耳朵：“那你先休息下，我去洗澡了。”  
摸了摸她的脸颊，又亲了口才起身走进浴室。  
泡完澡白天的疲劳都消除得差不多了，穿好睡衣走出浴室发现莫寒已经换好睡衣坐在床上了。  
“你怎么那么快？”  
“我醒来的时候听见你在洗澡就去隔壁的客房洗了。”不想想你泡了多久。  
“过来。”  
“干嘛？”吴哲晗握住了莫寒伸出的左手。  
莫寒一把把她拉倒在床，双手撑在她头两边：“你不是好奇什么是成结么？今晚姐姐教你。”说完直吻上她红润的双唇，灵活的小舌直接伸进去攻成略地，猝不及防的侵略让她被动地回应着。  
更糟糕的是，吴哲晗闻到了莫寒身上淡淡的清新海盐味，整个人都软软地陷进了床里，手自然地挂在了她的脖子上，任由她四处点火。  
以前总担心会在她身上留印子，现在不用了，莫寒尽情地在她身上种草莓，脖子，锁骨，耳后，每次攻击她的耳朵后面那块地方吴哲晗总是反应很大，她又舔了一下，吴哲晗的手抓紧了她睡衣的后领，声音都在颤抖：“唔……”  
“是不是很喜欢这里？嗯？”鼻息呼进耳里，吴哲晗觉得耳朵都炽热起来，莫寒轻轻含住她红到滴血的耳珠，小虎牙小小地磨了磨了耳朵上的皮肤，她再次将莫寒抱紧，声音也随着高了一个度。  
“想姐姐怎么做？”她缓缓解开吴哲晗的睡衣，赤红的皮肤碰到空气泛起了鸡皮。  
终于放过了她的耳朵，敞开的睡衣露出她漂亮的锁骨，莫寒沿着骨形留下一排专属于她的印记。  
她一路向下亲吻，最后停在了小山丘。  
舌尖在山丘顶峰周围打转，漂亮的中指在另一座顶峰周围轻轻划着圈。  
莫寒看向吴哲晗的眼神像是看着猎物，而且是已经到手的那种，猎物委屈地撒娇：“你故意的……”  
身体越来越热，双腿难耐地扭动着，莫寒还很坏心地折磨着她。讨厌死了。  
“五折，叫姐姐。”  
“不……”叫字还没出口便转为一声喟叹。  
趁她不注意含住了顶峰绽放的蓓蕾，灵活的舌尖摩擦着蓓蕾，吸吮着，另一边的蓓蕾也被手指揉捻着，上面双重的刺激引起下面花园的泛滥，双腿扭动得更厉害了。  
随后又换了一边吸吮，还用牙齿轻轻刮擦着乳尖，则空虚的另一边在她的手下变换着形状。  
吴哲晗搭在莫寒身上的手推开了她的睡衣，莫寒顺势将碍事的睡衣脱掉，原来这人和自己一样，身上都是滚烫的，她好想肌肤再贴近一点再近一点，想把她都融进自己身体里，皮肤里的草莓甜味渗到了莫寒的味蕾，她放开了雪峰，一点一点向下亲吻，左手也逐渐向下逡巡。  
细长的腰上都是她留下的粉红花瓣，手指所及皆是暖玉，指尖划过沼泽，沾满了粘腻，停留在了她最敏感的花蒂，轻轻一触，便会引起浅吟，随着力度速度不同，声音也随之变化。  
唇瓣复又回到同丘，手下的动作却并未停止。  
“嗯……额……”吴哲晗在莫寒后肩留下深深的抓痕，她舔了舔嘴角，唇边有点干渴，莫寒将空余的食指放进了她微张的檀口，吴哲晗湿润的小舌沿着她的指节细细描绘。比起团团粗糙的舌苔，这可舒服多了，遂又加了根中指，两只手指把玩起小舌。  
抽出湿漉漉的手指，吴哲晗的双眸被燥热泌出了雾气，脸也变得绯红。  
莫寒吻住了她的唇给她滋润，两条舌追逐纠缠着，她被淡淡甜甜咸咸的味道迷得有点昏沉，莫寒将身体轻轻伏在了她身上，手轻轻分开了她的长腿，吴哲晗感觉有一团滚烫抵在了穴口，那滚烫上下来回研磨着她的花蒂，腿不自觉地环上莫寒的腰，臀也跟着扭动。  
莫寒撑起了身体，将她的腿分到最开，观赏着富盈的山泉，以及溢出的泉水。  
“不要每次都看啦。”吴哲晗遮住了自己的眼睛，想要合起来却因为莫寒卡在中间而动弹不得。  
“我喜欢看，这只有我才能看的风景，喜欢你因为我而情动的身体。”  
莫寒扶住了得到充分润滑的腺体，一步一步地挺进了软嫩的花径。  
这是莫寒第一次真正地进入吴哲晗的身体，吴哲晗也是第一次知道原来腺体可以变大，大到撑满整个花穴：“好胀……”被撑开后有点痛，莫寒的背又遭殃了。  
整根没入后，莫寒没怎么动，只是抵着花心缓缓画圈，享受着花心点点的亲吻，柔嫩的肉壁密密蠕动地贴着腺体，里面还有丰泽的泉水浸润，她舒服地发出赞叹。  
莫寒欺身再次吻上她的耳朵分散她的注意力。  
吴哲晗的手也在她身上流连，修长的手指点在了她的锁骨，胸口，最后停在了她的腰腹，这么多年坚持健身的小朋友隐隐练出了肌肉，摸上去的感觉有点硬硬的，似乎还能摸到肌肉间分明的线条。  
莫寒留意到吴哲晗轻微扭动的身体：“叫姐姐。”  
又是那副委屈的表情，这次更要命，她咬住了下嘴唇。  
“你知道不叫的后果的。”  
莫寒抽出了腺体又狠狠地顶到了尽头。  
“啊……”随后将手指挡在了嘴边，不让声音溢出来。  
“叫姐姐。”莫寒又顶了一次。  
“唔……”  
“那就不能怪我了。”她进进出出地在里面冲撞。  
莫寒就是喜欢看她这样委屈的模样，越是委屈欺负得越狠。  
吴哲晗最后被撞得词语都变成了稀碎的呻吟，呼吸越发粗重起来，腰肢也配合着挺动，莫寒吻上那干燥的唇边，吴哲晗主动伸出舌去汲取滋润的清泉。  
“喜欢不喜欢姐姐这样？”  
“嗯……喜……欢……额……”吴哲晗像被海水覆盖着，空气稀薄到不得不粗重地喘息着吸取氧气。  
最后变得失神，把莫寒抱得愈发地紧，背上都是她的划痕。  
莫寒吻了吻她湿润的睫毛：“还要不要？”  
“要……”  
莫寒把她翻转了过来，从背后进入了她的身体。  
“额……”  
“我想说的是……”  
“嗯……要不……歇会……额……”  
莫寒装作没听见依旧在勤劳地耕耘。  
莫寒很喜欢她的背部，将每一寸肌肤都细细亲吻了遍，尤其喜欢她的背沟，高潮时背部肌肉的崩紧，背沟深深地凹了下去，圆润的臀部摸上去很有肉感，稍稍用力便可看见雪白的肌肤上留下红艳的掌印，握在手中怎么把玩都不够，维纳斯也不过如此吧。  
莫寒拨开她的长发，腺体已经准备好了，草莓的气息越来越浓烈，她轻轻舔咬着突出的腺体口，受刺激的身体不断地向上挺着腰。  
莫寒的腰肌有力地挺动着，速度越来越快，最后抵着花心拼死研磨时吴哲晗已经叫不出声了，只能抓着床单颤抖着，下腹也不自觉地用力绞着她的腺体。  
释放的同时莫寒咬破腺体口将自己的信息素注入到她的血液中，这样，吴哲晗就永远是她的了。  
等吴哲晗回过神时莫寒正在乖乖地帮她清理身体，还把她抱到了床的另一边，因为刚刚那边的床单已经被两人的体液浸湿了。  
“你刚刚肯定是故意的！”  
莫寒刚躺回床上就遭受了吴哲晗的责备。  
觉得说出来不解气，还趴在她身上咬了一口她的脖子。  
“嘶！痛！”好啦，是夸张了点。  
吴哲晗怕真的弄痛她了又松了口，还舔了下她的皮肤。  
不对，“你又欺负我了！”突然记起帐还没算完。  
“宝贝我错了，谁让你太可口了。”赶紧抱着她哄。  
“好了，你累了快睡。”在她额头亲了一下。  
“你欺负我！”爱撒娇的女孩谁能不爱呢。  
“我错了，嘘……快睡……明天再罚我好不好，乖……”  
明明快要睡着了还要喃喃地说着“你欺负我……”  
这样软软嚅嚅的样子真的好想再欺负一下下。  
但是她不敢，毕竟代价太大，为了以后的性福，还是乖乖抱着她睡觉什么都不做的好。


	2. 女王在上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO原设/futa  
兔攻  
maybe a little OOC  
不能接受的就不要点开了……

莫寒终于从繁重的工作抽出身来，可以休息个几天了。  
深夜回到家吴哲晗已经在沙发上睡着了，示意佣人姐姐不用吵醒她，佣人姐姐走进厨房端出了吴哲晗刚学会煲的汤。  
汤……嗯……还不错……够火候，就是红红的是什么？绿绿的是什么？黑黑的又是什么？？？  
算了，还是不要知道的好。  
她轻手轻脚地抱起吴哲晗上了二楼，把她放在了床上，又替她盖好了被子才去洗漱。  
坚持健身的好处就体现出来了，臂力足以抱起吴哲晗了，当然最开始健身的原因是某人喜欢有点腹肌的样子，据说这样很性感？最重要的是，咳，那个腰力练练还是很有必要的。  
莫寒洗漱完坐上床，就觉得吴哲晗好像要醒了，刚躺好她就迷迷糊糊地就依进了她怀内嗫嚅道：“是不是很累？”  
“还好，继续睡，乖。”莫寒伸手将她搂紧。  
吴哲晗的双眸却越来越清明，一个起身就坐在了莫寒身上。  
居高临下地俯视她：“累就不要动了。”声音完全没了刚才的困意，还带着一丝魅惑。  
吴哲晗捋了捋长发，将碎发挽到了耳后，邪邪地一笑，莫寒的看着媚态百生的人眼都亮了：“遵命，我的女王。”  
平常吴哲晗虽然喜欢嘟喃撒娇，但一到床上的时候就乖得不行，不管什么要求都超配合的，而现在一副女王高高在上的样子也很有新鲜感。  
指尖划过莫寒的脸颊，瘦削的下巴，锁骨，胸口，解开了她的睡袍。  
倾身亲吻她的唇，轻轻舔咬她的下巴，脖子，红唇含住了她的耳珠，也学着她舔舐着稚嫩的皮肤，还特意边舔咬边对着她的耳朵发出类似呻吟的轻声蛊惑：“唔……嗯……喜欢吗……哈啊……”轻轻地向她耳朵哈气。空气中都是甜甜的草莓香气。莫寒感觉身上躺了块甜甜的草莓蛋糕，好饿好想吃。  
然后坐起来挑逗地轻抚她裸露的肌肤，若有似无地点在雪丘上，随着她的点激，蓓蕾慢慢挺立起来，修长的指尖游走于皮肤，细细地轻挠得莫寒的心很痒。  
手又向下抚摸她的细腰，力道也渐渐加大，就是很喜欢摸她的腹肌不行吗。  
她感受到身下滚烫起来还越来越大，瞥了一眼：“不许动。”  
“我也没动啊，它要变大我也控制不了。”莫寒无奈。  
她一边啃咬着莫寒的细肩一边来回抚摸着她的腰腹，而某人敏感的地方正胀得难受。  
更具视觉冲击的是她拿起莫寒好看的手指开始舔吻，把她的整根食指含进口中吸吮，然后用小舌细细舔舐，看得她口干舌燥。  
突然吴哲晗无力地趴在了她身上：“你又欺负我了！”  
“我都没动。”莫寒觉得很无辜。  
“谁让你释放信息素了？！”  
海水俏无声息地渗入甜甜的草莓汁中，侵略着，翻搅着。  
“你没说不可以啊。”莫寒还是觉得很无辜。  
无赖！吴哲晗心里恨恨的，还没力气。啊啊啊啊啊啊，又输了！  
更恨的是现在她是跪坐在莫寒身上的，这样方便了某人，滚烫的祸害正在她下腹一挺一挺地摩擦挑逗着。身体很没出息地变得越来越热……  
“宝贝是不是很热？把睡衣脱了好不好？”  
“我不……”还在做着最后的挣扎。  
莫寒坐了起来，抵住了她的额头：“我想要你。”说罢吻住了她，热烈地纠缠使得吴哲晗喘息连连，她的手不自觉得环紧了莫寒。这人啊一碰上就溃不成军。  
莫寒将挂在手臂上的睡袍都脱去，又将吴哲晗的睡袍解开，一边亲吻着，双手绕到背后把衣服拽掉，将吴哲晗与自己贴得越来越密近。心口中澎湃的热烈都想给她。  
左手绕到了她的右耳，瘦削的中指描绘着她的耳廓，唇瓣也跟着舔舐了一遍，还在她耳边低语：“宝贝，感受到我的体温了么。我要你。”海水迫不及待想要吞噬这块草莓蛋糕。  
吴哲晗觉得自己就像抱了根烧红的铁柱：“很烫。”这种火热像要将她溶在莫寒怀里。  
明明自己已经很热了，却还是想更贴近她一点更近一点。  
“莫莫……好热……”她在莫寒身上扭动磨蹭着，需索着什么。雪丘互相挤压着，蓓蕾互相摩擦带给两人莫名的快感。  
浓厚的海水覆盖着她整个人，泥泞的泉口渗出的体液打湿了莫寒的下腹。  
莫寒一手抬起了她的臀部，一手扶住了滚烫的腺体让她慢慢坐了下去。  
“莫莫……”她攀着莫寒的肩膀不自觉地捏紧。  
“别怕……慢慢坐下去……”亲吻她的嘴角安抚着。  
“唔嗯……”两人同时发出了舒服的喟叹。  
莫寒抬头看着她的女王：“宝贝你很美。”虔诚地在她身上吻了一遍又一遍。  
她抬起吴哲晗的臀部上下吞吐着她的滚烫：“宝贝我想看你滑跪。”  
“对……就这样……宝贝好棒……”  
莫寒含住了眼前随着身体晃荡的雪峰，双手揉搓着充满弹性的臀肉，被吸吮挑逗带来微微麻痒刺激让吴哲晗上上下下的动作越来越快，最后颤抖着跌坐在莫寒身上，喘息全打进了她的耳朵。  
莫寒抱着吴哲晗向后仰躺在了床上，随着她的挺动，还没从刚才的高潮回过神的身体又开始颤抖。  
“慢……慢点……太深……了……哈嗯……混……蛋……”她一直咬着她的耳朵投诉着。  
在莫寒听来这更像是低吟浅唱从而让她更卖力地挺动。  
小A的劣根性在床上体现得淋漓尽致，她越是如哭似泣地控诉越是欺负得越狠：“五折……五折……宝贝……我爱你……”。  
“啊嗯……不要了……不要老碰那里……会坏掉的……呜……”  
在她进一步想咬死身下的人之前被一激滚烫热得说出不话。  
她爱怜地吻去眼角的泪珠，拨开因为汗水或泪水沾在脸上的头发。  
吴哲晗合着眼睛感受着高潮的余韵和她的爱抚。  
“含着它睡好不好。”打脸了，小A可以更坏一点。  
她软软地在她肩上捶了一下。  
身体累得动不了，在她的爱抚下沉沉睡去。  
在她睡之前心里暗下决心：明天一定要和她好好地算帐！

醒来的时候还趴在她心口，抬起头看向睡相很乖的人，屁，本质就是个坏蛋，然后捏住了她的鼻不让她呼吸，然后又揉搓起她的脸蛋，这人可恶死了。  
再清醒点的时候动了动身体，感受到了还有异物在她体内，花心本能地点了点顶端，然后异物就变大变烫了。  
大坏蛋突然睁开眼，翻身把她压在了身下。然后又欺负了好几回。

吴哲晗抱着被角一边颤抖着一边下了命令：“这个月都不许再碰我！一点也不会节制！”

莫寒跪坐在一边凌乱，啊……那个……老婆生气了怎么办，在线等，有点急！


	3. 你看起来很好吃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO原设/ futa  
免攻  
女体盛 蒙眼
> 
> 不能接受就不要点开呐……

“好了，我要开动了。嗯，这西瓜不错，宝贝要不要试试？”  
莫寒含了口西瓜递到吴哲晗口中，顺便亲了几口。  
吴哲晗发泄般狠狠地咬着西瓜，她后悔了，是她太轻敌了！  
“接下来吃什么好呢？宝贝你想吃哪样先？”搓手手。  
“哼。”吴哲晗转过头不想理她。  
吴哲晗非常后悔上午和莫寒玩赛车玩到太过得意忘形，最后口出狂言说这次谁输了就得听胜利一方的命令。  
结果就输了。殊不知人家王者看不上这青铜，逗她玩呢，还傻傻地开出那么大的赌注。  
坏人。故意下套！  
偷鸡不成的下场就是现在赤果果地躺在按摩椅上，身上摆满各种水果让莫寒“享用”。  
吴哲晗回想完扭过头暗自垂泪：妈妈，我想回家……  
身上覆盖的水果片得细细薄薄冰冰的，心也凉凉的……  
莫寒先是吃了摊在她手心的西瓜，还顺便舔了下手心，湿热的触感激起一丝丝电流。  
什么什么？筷子水果叉？那多麻烦呀，直接上嘴更方便快捷么不是。要啥自行车。  
等她把一边手臂上的西瓜都吃完，吴哲晗自己也开始吃起来：“干嘛？你只说不能掉又没有说我不能吃。”真是个小无赖。  
莫寒无奈又宠溺地笑了。  
等她嘟着嘴巴看向莫寒的时候，她也以同样无赖的方式回击：“干嘛？你也没说我不能用信息素啊。”  
是的，小A那该死的信息素再次让她无力地瘫坐在椅子上。  
“不乖的小朋友是要受惩罚的哦。”说着拿出眼罩遮住了她的眼睛。  
小A信息素的绝对压制让吴哲晗动弹不得，眼睛又看不到，其他感官更加敏感了。  
她感受到熟悉的海水在逼近，软软的唇瓣落在肩膀，舌尖触及皮肤都能引起颤栗，口中又被塞进一片水果，还被强吻了。水果还没来得及仔细尝尝又被夺走了。  
“好甜。宝贝来尝尝。”又一片水果被递进嘴里。  
爽爽的，甜甜的：“这是什么？”  
“雪莲，喜欢吗？” “嗯！”小吃货。 因为看不见，不知道什么时候软软的嘴唇就会落在不知道的地方，心总是一直提着，这样对心脏不好，真的。  
莫寒一边吃着雪莲一边看着她的反应，吃完肩膀上的雪莲还顺便留下一排印记。  
她将酸奶倒在了水果上，理由是：水果太淡了。  
冰凉粘稠的液体倒在锁骨上缓缓往下渗又引起一阵颤栗。  
她不知道的是莫寒还撒了一把黑松露粉在上面。  
莫寒用舌尖舀了一些酸奶捏着她的下巴灌进了她嘴里，舌尖将酸奶抹遍了她的舌头，然后开始吸吮纠缠，被刺激到的人双腿不断夹紧，直到她呜咽出声才放开。  
然后沿着她的一字锁骨舔吻了一圈，将上面的酸奶都舔得干干净净，而她每次的吮吻都引起身下人稀碎的反应。  
甜甜的草莓香气慢慢与海水融合。  
她又咬了片绿色的水果递到她口中，这次是甘甜软软的：“这是什么？”  
“洋蓟。”小恶魔扬起嘴角。 “好吃。”被卖了都不知道的小吃货。 肯定没人给她科普过黑松露和洋蓟都是催情的。。。 “那吃多点。”说罢又喂了一片到她口中，还一连喂了好几片。  
吴哲晗感受到身上就剩胸部上方的几片水果了，胜利的曙光在召唤~  
才怪。  
吴哲晗还是没有看透莫寒的腹黑加上小A的劣根本质。  
莫寒咬着一片洋蓟将上面的酸奶涂在了她的胸部，还用洋蓟沿着雪丘底部一路扫到了乳尖，一下一下扫着，受到刺激的蓓蕾越来越挺立，然后又将洋蓟喂到她口中，  
这样来回做了好几遍，最后一片洋蓟都送入了她口中。  
身体被折磨得好像越来越热了。  
莫寒倾身舔去残留的酸奶，然后开始吸吮挑逗她最需要抚慰的蓓蕾。  
这样的刺激足矣引起她激烈的反应，双腿再次不断地扭动夹紧。  
逗弄完后莫寒从冰块桶中拿出已经透好气的冰酒倒入杯中，轻轻摇晃观察了一下，含了一口递到吴哲晗嘴边，慢慢地将酒喂入她口中，冰冰凉凉的液体流入喉咙，随之而来的是炽热的纠缠与唇瓣的碾磨，听到她的喘息后换成密密啃咬她红润的下唇：“宝贝喜不喜欢？”  
趁她还在享受亲吻时手偷偷倾斜，将大半杯酒都倒在了她的腹部，冰凉的液体让燥热的身体打了一个激灵。  
“oops~抱歉手抖，我来帮你清理干净。”  
哼，你是故意的吧，吴哲晗暗暗腹诽着。终于聪明一回了，不容易啊……  
她挽起秀发倾身吸吮她敏感的腰腹部，舌尖一边在暖玉上打着圈一边看着她的表情。  
看不见的吴哲晗好像特别敏感，她一手按着她的脑后勺贝齿咬着另一手的手背：“别……再吻……了……啊——”  
莫寒一路向下舔吻着，轻轻将她的长腿架在了椅背上，然后来到了全身最敏感的秘密泉口。  
泉口都被冰酒浸润着，金黄的液体混合着体液一滴滴地往下滴着，她一下一下地舔舐吸吮着，吴哲晗反应激烈地想推开她的脑袋，被身下湿湿热热软软的触感刺激得字不成句：“啊……别……别吸……也……不要咬……唔嗯……坏……蛋……”她感觉到下身冒着热气，不知道是来自她的还是莫寒的。  
尖齿细细磨着她最敏感的花蒂，手也在她身上继续挑逗着蓓蕾，身体随着她的动作一颤一颤地，随着莫寒舌尖的速度吴哲晗将她的脑袋越抱越紧，电流从花蒂散发到全身，酥酥麻麻地，喘息越来越粗重……久久地颤抖后粘液从泉品流出，莫寒吸吮的水声使她脸都爆红透了，只得软软地哀求：“别再吸了。”  
莫寒抬头咽下了甘甜：“宝贝很甜呐，草莓味的。”她起身用吻封住了她的喘息。  
双手忙碌地褪去身上的束缚，轻轻伏在了她身上，滚烫的腺体压在她敏感的花蒂和泉口来回磨蹭着。  
吴哲晗呜咽着扭动身体，想要得到更多快感。  
莫寒从她瘦削的下巴一路舔吻到耳廓，在她耳边诱惑：“想要吗？”  
被吃得死死的小可怜弱弱地发出一个音节：“嗯……”  
“说出来，我就给你。”腺体一下一下地刺着碾磨着泉口。  
小A又在很坏心地折磨小可怜了。  
“唔……呜……”委屈到快要哭出来了  
“要……”  
莫寒舔舐着她红润的耳珠，低沉着声音继续诱惑：“告诉姐姐要什么？”  
小小声：“要、要……你……进来……”  
“大声点。”  
“你又在欺负……啊——”  
吴哲晗的毛还没炸出来就被突然进入激得换了一个音调。  
貌似等得太久，一进入便引起全身颤抖。  
“我怎么舍得欺负你呢。”嘴上这样说着，身下的动作却是相反的。  
暖暖软软的肉壁蠕动着吸吮着让莫寒舒服得不行，使得她一下比一下狠，一次比一次深。  
“唔嗯——慢……慢点……坏人……”吴哲晗的手软软地捶在她胸口更像挠痒痒。  
“你不喜欢？”  
“一……点也不！呜……”  
“不诚实的小朋友也是要受惩罚的哦，你看看你都咬着我不放，”  
“闭、闭嘴……”小脸爆红。  
“好。”  
说罢又将她吻住将所有呻吟都吞下，手上挑逗的动作也没有停下来，腺体每一次的冲撞都能刺激到她的敏感点，引发的电流一次次苏麻了全身。  
也不知道是不是那些催情水果的影响，两人纠缠了好久，吴哲晗都没有投诉，反而比往常还热情，不过在莫寒放开她时，全身都没有力气了。

莫寒抱她去沐浴清洗，躺回床上后睡前的亲吻爱抚着又热了起来，她也超配合的，当然第二天醒来就又双叒叕翻脸了，莫寒又是哄了好久才好。报应啊……


End file.
